


Flawed

by Nature_Nymph



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judeau was skilled in a lot of trades, but not enough in the one that mattered. A sequel to "Happiness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed

Judeau knew he wasn't perfect: he was a jack-of-all-trades after all. Cutlass here, throwing knife there; mercenary one day, medic the other; circus performer in the past, fortuneteller in the present. 

Judeau could probably use more work on being a fortuneteller.

Guts never found his place with the Hawks, having left them three years previous.

Casca was able to be held by her lord - as his mistress. 

Griffith had been given everything from his marriage to Charlotte. All except for his peace at heart.

Yes, Judeau definitely knew he wasn't perfect. 

Maybe it wasn't even worth it to be.


End file.
